


Немного специй для резидента

by Lios_Alfary, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, Gen, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Lios Alfary</p><p>Пряный аромат тайны окружает цетагандийского резидента на Барраяре... Кто окажется хитрей в соревновании разведки и контрразведки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного специй для резидента

Немного специй  
В крепком напитке жизни.  
Совсем немного  
Добавь, чтоб мир стал четче.  
Тайное стало явным.

1\. Корица 

Корабль аут-губернатора Ро Кита, носящий поэтическое название «Cоловьиная душа ивы над рекой», мерно кружил над орбитой Барраяра, ожидая разрешения на высадку. Оставалось совсем немного – буквально пара часов терпения, пока военно-дипломатическая машина провернет все свои шестеренки. 

Сидя в своей каюте, гем-генерал Имперской безопасности в последний раз проверил, правильно ли упакованы его личные вещи (как всегда – безукоризненно) и надежно ли закреплена колба с Корой (естественно – надежно, сам крепил и проверял). Кора в ответ на его действия недовольно пошевелила лепестками – духота и теснота колбы ей была совсем не по душе. Даг легонько постучал по стеклу: 

\- Не переживай, малышка, скоро спустимся на планету – я тебя выпущу. 

Кора, казалось, всеми своими тычинками изобразила, что выпустить ее лучше прямо сейчас, иначе она умрет – сейчас же и вот в этой злосчастной колбе. 

Привычный к таким показательным страданиям гем-лорд только отрицательно покачал головой и задумчиво глянул в зеркало. Да, все как всегда. Безукоризненно одет, традиционная раскраска, скрывающая черты лица… Новый френч придает ему несколько фатоватый вид, но так даже лучше – излишне соответствовать образу сурового офицера СИБ означало бы привлечь к себе слишком много внимания. 

Даг Бенин не волновался. Ну, хорошо, волновался, но слегка – на Барраяре он никогда не был, зато наслышан был от коллег самого разного... впрочем, почти все из тех, кто ему рассказывал об ужасах и дикости форских нравов, тоже никогда здесь не были. Если же задумываться об их психологии – так барраярцев понять гораздо проще, чем других инопланетников. Воспитанники военных каст всегда похожи в мыслях. 

Самым нестандартным из всех барраярцев был, конечно же, Форкосиган-младший. Лорд Форкосиган-младший, исправился Бенин, ведь был теперь еще и его брат-клон. Этот поступок лорда и леди Форкосиганов – усыновление клона сына, - был также вполне понятен цетагандийцам. Тяжело отказываться от носителей своей крови. 

И пока дипломатические отношения между двумя империями оставались прохладно-дружескими, гем-генерал мог не волноваться – ему на этой планете ничего страшнее нарушения этикета не угрожало. А, учитывая, что он сам когда-то участвовал в разработке пособия по барраярскому этикету для дипломатов и служащих СИБ… нет, этими пустяками можно голову не забивать. 

Другое дело, его миссия. В этой делегации он выполнял роль высокопоставленного курьера: оказать почести императору Грегору Форбарре и его супруге, передать послание Императора лорду Майлзу Форкосигану, отдать небольшой подарок Крису... О последнем он переживал более всего. 

Как там Младший? Насколько сильно он изменился… о, Звездные Боги, Даг был даже не уверен, что узнает его при встрече! 

Недовольная невниманием хозяина Кора печально распласталась по дну колбы. 

«Покормить ее, что ли? Совсем исстрадалась, бедняга…» 

Даг достал из чемодана емкость и ловко извлек оттуда пару мушек.  
Приоткрыл колбу:  
\- Кушай, маленькая, и не обижайся на меня. 

Лепестки росянки довольно сомкнулись, переваривая пищу. Из колбы потянулся тонкий аромат корицы – любимый аромат гем-лорда Бенина, старшего в своей ветви. 

"Надо бы не забывать и кормить ее вовремя - а то наестся бараярских насекомых... мало ли что может быть". 

2\. Бадьян. 

Нет уж! На сегодня с него потрясений достаточно, думал Айвен, мрачно бродя по дорожкам сада. После разговора с Байерли (вот уж действительно - сам напросился!) ему хотелось чего-то спокойно-привычного – офицерской попойки или хотя бы приема меньшей помпезности. Напросится к кому-нибудь в гости? Разослать пакет сообщений: «Эй, кто-нибудь хочет узнать свежие сплетни с императорской свадьбы?» - вдруг кто ответит? Айвену чертовски не хватало банального дружеского общения. Он слишком долго крутился в сферах высокой политики. 

Слишком высокой для него – можно больно удариться все же. 

Поэтому, когда у одного из фонтанов он обнаружил капитана Андраши, беседующего с незнакомым Айвену лейтенантом СБ, он испытал невероятную радость и даже не подумал о том, что прерывать чужой разговор слегка… нетактично. Впрочем, какие могут быть серьезные разговоры на подобном празднике? 

\- Янис! Здравствуй! Какими судьбами здесь? – Янису Андраши звание капитана дали всего пару недель назад – за более чем успешную разработку проекта маневров, так что Айвен мог позволить обращаться к нему по старой памяти. А дружили они еще лейтенантами. 

Янис обернулся к Форпатрилу и приветливо улыбнулся. Его собеседник, правда, выглядел слегка раздосадованным… 

\- Здравствуй, Айвен. Представляешь – премировали за хорошую службу возможностью поближе посмотреть на императора. 

\- Ну и как? 

\- Внушает уважение. И силой от него веет значительной… по визору этого не понять. Хотя, - карие глаза ехидно блеснули, - ты-то к этому привык… 

Айвен рассмеялся. На душе становилось все спокойнее. - Привыкнуть к тому, что твой друг по детским играм – император? Нет, к этому привыкнуть невозможно. 

\- Поверю, - кивнул Янис. – Кстати, раз ты уходить не собираешься, - еще одна ехидная пауза, - то познакомься с моим другом. Айвен – это лейтенант Ленц Форберг. Ленц – это лорд Айвен Форпатрил. А пока вы друг друга запоминаете, я загадаю желание. 

\- Зачем? – удивился Форберг, разом сбрасывая маску холодной отчужденности. Айвену не раз и не два приходилось видеть этот приемчик Андраши – какой-то шуточкой вернуть хорошее настроение собеседникам. 

\- Как же – я ж стою между двумя форами! – притворно удивился Ян. – Непременно надо загадывать повышение по службе! 

Форберг фыркнул, но раздражения в нем заметно поубавилось. 

\- А что это ты так бросаешься на людей, Айвен? Заели высокопоставленные родственники и пора сматываться с праздника? 

В этом был весь Янис – открытый, умный и уверенный в себе молодой офицер – совсем ненамного младше Айвена. Когда их познакомили впервые, Форпатрил еще подумал, что такой дерзкой и красивой мужской физиономии ему видеть еще не приходилось. В генах Андраши крепко переплелись две ветви – венгерская и греческая, и, казалось, он унаследовал лучшее от обеих народностей. Все в нем было немного слишком… кроме обаяния – этого много не бывает. Айвену этот смуглый красавчик довольно долго не нравился, пока на одной из дружеских вечеринок кто-то не поделился сплетней, что Янис за барышнями ухаживает исключительно из соображений соблюдения приличия. Решив, что Андраши ему не конкурент, он решил присмотреться к нему поближе (из соображений собственной безопасности – тоже) и умудрился крепко сдружиться. Слух, кстати, оказался правдой только наполовину. 

\- Как ты догадался? - и поскольку Янис весьма понимающе усмехнулся, добавил, словно вспомнив: 

\- К тебе в гости напроситься можно, кстати? 

\- Айвен, ты – сама непосредственность! Можно. Если ты ничего не имеешь против грога… 

Иметь что-либо против грога, приготовленного капитаном Андраши? С сонмом потрясающих пряностей, главной из которых могли быть - гвоздика, корица или особенно любимый Айвеном (а Янис об этом знал) бадьян? Такой глупости себе штабной офицер позволить не мог! 

Смутился Айвен только один раз, когда возле самого выхода из сада Янис внезапно переменился в лице, провел рукой под воротником и тихо выругался. 

\- Черт! Потерял… Извините меня, ребята, я сейчас вернусь, - и унесся обратно. 

Вот тут-то Айвен и почувствовал себя неловко: в присутствии офицеров СБ ему всегда казалось, что он находится под постоянным лучом сканера. Особенно, если они вели себя так подчеркнуто вежливо и внимательно к собеседнику, как Форберг. 

К счастью, Андраши скоро вернулся и довольно продемонстрировал какой-то медальон. - Под скамью закатился, но я его все равно нашел! 

Медальон выглядел весьма изящно – очень в стиле Яниса. Правда, Айвен сколько не вспоминал, так и не вспомнил, видел ли он его у друга раньше. 

Впрочем, в этот вечер им было что обсуждать, кроме потерянных и найденных безделушек… 

3\. Мелисса. 

В здании было пусто и гулко. Впрочем, это совсем не мешало. Наоборот – зная, что его никто лишний раз не потревожит, майор Калугин обычно работал продуктивнее. 

А сегодня ему было над чем поработать. Ему регулярно докладывали обо всех перемещениях прибывших на церемонию цетов, а он – один из лучших аналитиков Службы – все пытался выяснить: выйдут они на связь с собственным резидентом или все же не рискнут? 

О том, что на территории Форбарр-Султана действует цетагандийский резидент, Калугин выяснил совсем недавно. И эта информация (не подтвержденная ничем, кроме его личных логических цепочек) ему никак не нравилась. К тому же, многие его коллеги относились к этой затее с выявлением «крота» весьма скептически. Один из глав департаментов даже съязвил, когда майор представил свои выкладки: «Тяжело Вам будет найти черную кошку в темной комнате… особенно, если ее там нет». 

Но Аллегре сказал – копать, и СБ копало. А Калугин анализировал. 

«Крот», прозванный «Мурзиком» после того совещания, сидел или в СБ, или, что вероятнее, в генштабе. Иначе откуда цетам было еще узнать подробности пары свежих и весьма специфических разработок оружия? А они о них знали, иначе не действовали бы так нахально… 

И вот с тех пор, как Андрей о нем узнал, они начали выманивать резидента из укрытия… только «Мурзик» засел на своем месте крепко и уверенно. И выманить его, убедить проявить себя было чертовски тяжело. Плохо было еще то, что они так и не нашли канал, по которому цеты получали информацию. Они вели слежку за каждым сотрудником посольства. Они «прочесывали» эфир в поисках тайного передатчика. Они даже простукивали каждую лавочку в парке, на которую могла присесть цетская задница – все без толку. 

Слишком осторожный. Слишком обстоятельно готовящий каждую передачу. Слишком… интересный противник, чтоб его выпустить из поля зрения и поверить в то, что его не существует. 

И еще – Андрей был уверен – цет знал, что за ним развернули охоту. И готовил себе пути к отступлению. 

Именно поэтому Калугин так надеялся на прибытие корабля губернатора Ро Кита. Поэтому так старательно пугал близостью к решению этой загадки. Такого ценного сотрудника не могут не попытаться вывезти! Иначе, какой стимул шпиону оставаться на Барраяре? Рано или поздно – раз уже знают о его существовании – барраярцы его найдут и обезвредят. 

Майор обернулся, задумчиво оборвал лист с кустика лимонной мяты, цветущего на подоконнике, и покрутил в руках. Пряный запах взбодрил и прогнал усталость. Как обычно. 

Если «крот», конечно, не барраярец, продавший Родину за деньги или по глупости… или не комаррианец, работающий против барраярцев по убеждению… Нет, на этот случай у него тоже был запасной план. Пять человек, каждый из которых мог быть искомым. 

Пять человек. Если аналитик не ошибся. Потому что ни один из этих пяти не казался Калугину похожим на психологический портрет того «Мурзика», что так старательно водил его за нос. Чересчур серыми они были. Идеально подходили под образ «вражеского шпиона» из учебников. 

А «Мурзик» не был серым котом. Ему нужна была не только последовательность и осторожность, но и пряная острота ситуаций. 

Цеты не могут оставить такого специалиста на Барраяре. Никак не могут – это было бы глупой растратой ценных кадров. И верной смертью для резидента – ведь рано или поздно барраярцы его найдут. 

Поэтому Калугин ждал. Он умел ждать – в этом была его сила. 

4\. Гвоздика. 

Вечер плавно перетек в ночь, а ночь уже готовилась стать ранним утром. За окном еще слышались чьи-то «праздничные» крики, где-то завязалась драка – Форбарр-Султан отмечал свадьбу императора, и даже дополнительные наряды полиции не сразу справлялись с поддержанием порядка в отдалении от центра. 

Форпатрил вызвал кар и отправился домой, видимо, почувствовал, что пора «и честь знать», нечего надоедать дольше положенного. Форбергу стало заметно легче дышать, когда он уехал, все же личность приближенная к... никогда не знаешь, чего от таких ожидать. 

Янис был сегодня как всегда: обаятелен и изящен. Даже когда мыл посуду после их «дружеской посиделки». Двух вещей Ленц так и не смог понять за все время их знакомства: как можно оставаться изящным всегда и зачем обязательно мыть посуду сразу после выпроваживания гостей?! 

Ленцу ужасно хотелось встать, подойти, обнять… но обнимать человека, занятого делом, было как-то неудобно. Приходилось поддерживать разговор. 

\- … так что теперь они хватаются за голову, а я вынужден менять все обеспечение, представляешь? Руки поотбивать программистам доморощенным, им дай волю – они в микросхему с молотком и зубилом полезут... 

\- Ну, они же не виноваты в том, что не умеют… 

\- А чего лезть, куда не просят, особенно, если не умеешь?! 

Ленц пожал плечами. Возражать было нечего, а соглашаться означало быть несправедливым к двум паренькам, которые умудрились ненароком угробить половину информационной базы штаба: они хотели, как лучше. 

Оставалось только молча потягивать задумчиво остывающий грог и любоваться Яном, изящно расставляющим тарелки. Будто к выставке готовится: все как на подбор выстраиваются… 

И так во всем. Когда с ним общаешься, постоянно хочется любоваться каждым движением, каждым жестом, чутко ловить каждое слово, наплевав на мнение окружающих. 

\- И откуда ты такой идеальный… - внезапно вырвалось. 

Янис дернулся и уронил в мойку стакан. - Я? Да так… уродился, а что? – голос звучал по-прежнему ехидно, но как-то глухо. 

Такое на памяти Ленца с ним было впервые. Сколько он его знал? Год, два, дольше? Уже и не вспомнить, оказывается… а такой реакции еще ни разу у него не было. И на что? На простые, в общем-то, слова. 

Ленц вскочил и почти испуганно начал оправдываться: - Черт, я совсем не хотел… прости… 

Янис выразительно фыркнул: он уже взял себя в руки. 

\- Яни, ну что ты… - «Надо же, его тоже можно вывести из равновесия?». 

\- Брось, - кухня узкая и тесная, не разминешься, даже если захочешь, а тут, когда он сам подходит (даже работу не закончил, вот странность) и прижимается теплой щекой к щеке, кто ж будет уворачиваться? Только стоять, млея от тонкого запаха его тела. – Поверь мне, я не так уж идеален, как ты думаешь, славный мой… 

\- Ты – лучше, - прошептать и зардеться: ах, Ленц, нескладеха и неудачник, ты никогда не умел говорить комплименты, а ведь как хочется, верно? 

Янис фыркает негромко, но довольно. Дышит жаром в ухо. То ли согревает, то ли соблазняет. А лучше бы – сразу и то, и другое. - Прямо таки… - мурлычуще-завлекательно. 

У его губ – винно-гвоздичный привкус, сладкий и остропряный одновременно. 

«Лучше», - думает Ленц Форберг, - «В тысячу тысяч раз лучше, чем кто-либо… и я до сих не могу поверить в то, что ты со мной…» 

5\. Таайран 

Он сидел на подоконнике и молча рассматривал рассвет над городом. Это был уже совсем новый день, полный совершенно новых забот, но все еще ярко переживающий последствия высокопоставленной свадьбы. 

Впрочем, кому-то жениться, а кому-то – работать. 

Он открыл порт-ноут и начал обработку полученной сегодня… нет, уже вчера информации. Ну да, конечно, база обвалилась не сама по себе и не только стараниями двух недорослей. В сущности, он давно уже заложил в нее последовательность действий, при которой она должна дать сбой. Просто ребятам не повезло. Зато он, восстанавливая утраченное, «под шумок» убил нужное количество файлов, часть из которых скопировал к себе и теперь готовил к отправке. 

Если предчувствие его не обманывает, это будет последняя пересылка информации от него Цетаганде. За ним шли буквально по пятам, и рушить налаженную систему ради сиюминутной корысти его руководство не собиралось. 

Он хмыкнул. Вчера он узнал, что ему присвоили звание гем-полковника. Вся разведслужба и старшие Созвездия им гордятся. Еще один успешный воин Дома. 

Он попробовал новое звание на вкус. Слово оказалось удивительно пресным… хотя нет. У него был вкус и запах – звание приправили таайраном, очень цетагандийской пряностью. В малых дозах – изысканная приправа к блюду. В больших… впрочем, зачем об этом думать сейчас? 

Не то, чтоб он был не готов к такому окончанию жизни… просто было бы немного обидно. И очень хотелось домой. 

Он снова глянул в окно. За окном была серость и Барраяр. А на Мю Кита, Сапфире Звездного Ожерелья Империи, вспомнил он, сейчас празднуют День Долгого Листа, в цветущих садах светятся миллионы золотисто-зеленых фонариков, и полные достоинства и обаяния гем-леди в тишине разливают чаи по древним сервизам. Ему казалось, он помнил все щербинки на чайнике из неглазурованной глины, любимом чайнике матери. Помнил складки ее одеяний и плавные движения, высокую прическу и внимательный взгляд фиалковых глаз… 

Мама тоже им гордится, но неужели она меньше гордилась бы его цветами, чем успехами в шпионаже? Теперь об этом уже не спросишь. Ему хватило бы только взгляда. И чашечки маминого чая. 

…Тихое жужжание. Информация перекодирована и нанесена на тонкую прозрачную пленку. 

Он встал и вышел на балкон, выбирая посланника из своей импровизированной оранжереи. Да, эта черно-белая хризантема, пожалуй, будет оптимальна. Вместе со своими сестрами она составит букет, который он через два часа передаст для хозяина привилегированной цветочной лавки, получив за нее положенные деньги, и еще через час их продадут в посольство Цетаганды за сумму вдвое большую. Расходы того стоили, ведь хозяин лавки считался СБ Барраяра благонадежным, а сам он не спешил афишировать, откуда получает столь изысканные букеты, которые всегда так нравятся расфранченным цетам – мало ли кто из конкурентов захочет заработать? 

Букет был собран, пленка аккуратно наклеена на один из лепестков, работа окончена. Он сладко потянулся – уже хотелось спать. Хорошо, что сегодня общегосударственный выходной. Барраяр будет похмеляться, ехидно подумал он, а он будет высыпаться и готовить уход. После него не должно остаться и следа подозрения, что Янис Андраши был совсем не тем, кем его считали эти пятнадцать лет. Что он никогда не ссорился со своей консервативной семьей из-за своей ориентации, никогда не сбегал учиться в столицу, никогда не получал писем от брата… что его просто не существовало, как и сочувствующего Янису брата. Брат был у него, а не у этого несуразного барраярца. 

Он покрутил в руках полученную вчера ладанку. Ленца жаль, внезапно подумалось ему. Он так сладко спал сейчас, разметавшись по дивану Яниса, и во сне пытался обнять ускользнувшее от него теплое тело. Он всего-навсего фор и его любовник, а ему ни в коем случае не следовало так привязываться к фору… но, в конце концов, теперь уже остается только жалеть – домой не вернуться и Ленца с собой не забрать. 

Это будет еще один стимул уйти, пока его не поймали, решил он. Он не верил, что СБ не знает об их связи, просто не придает ей значения. Если же его раскроют, бедному лейтенанту Форбергу не уцелеть тоже, хотя он-то как раз будет не при чем… 

…Ладанка пахла домом и засыпанной внутрь дозой таайрана. Крис Бенин, прислонившись к дверному косяку, смотрел на спящего любовника и думал, что ему почему-то немного жаль покидать Барраяр.


End file.
